1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a system and method for cleaning animals and, more specifically, to a system and method of removing skin from an animal.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional systems and methods for removing the skin, interchangeably referred to herein and in the figures as the hide of a dead animal are laborious and often result in fur or other objects coming into contact with the exposed portions of the animal that were previously concealed by skin. The animal carcass to be skinned is typically suspended and the entire hide to be removed is pulled away from the animal while being cut off with a knife. Fur or other objects from the removed hide may get blown back onto the now exposed portions of the animal, which can be covered in blood or other bodily fluids, causing the fur to adhere to the animal. Removing such objects requires even more tie and effort on the part of the person skinning the animal.